The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to dealing with a connection between two electronic devices, and more particularly, to a standby agent apparatus for keeping an account of a client system on-line in an application server when the client system is operating in a standby mode and related connection handling method thereof.
With development of the technology, a television is able to support more functions. For example, the television may support a network function, thus enabling the user to more conveniently access Internet multimedia contents. As the television is equipped with the network connectivity capability, many network-based applications may be executed on the television to make the user have improved experience of using the television. For example, a first user of a first television may exchange information with a second user of a second television by means of Internet and appropriate application software executed on respective first and second televisions. However, when one of the first and second televisions is powered off to enter a standby mode, the network connection between the first and second televisions is no longer available. For example, the first user may be allowed to have contact with the second user via a centralized application server. When both of the first television and the second television are operating in a normal mode, the application software executed on the first and second televisions would log in the centralized application server via the Internet. Thus, accounts of the first and second users become on-line in the centralized application server, which allows the first user and the second user to exchange information with each other through the application software executed on the first and second televisions. However, when the second user powers off the second television due to certain reasons, the second television is disconnected from the centralized application server, and the account of the second user of the second television becomes off-line in the centralized application server. As a result, the on-line first user fails to have contact with the off-line second user using the application software executed on the first television. To have contact with the second user again, the first user has to manually make a phone call to the second user and ask the second user to power on the second television, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.